


One Night

by abreathofsnowandwaffles



Series: Outlander Modern AU One-Shots [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, One Shot One Quote, wee bit o' fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abreathofsnowandwaffles/pseuds/abreathofsnowandwaffles
Summary: A one quote one shot special thanks to notevenjokingfic and balfeheughlywed! What a pleasure this little series is and what a great honor it is to be able to be included. A little one-shot modern AU of Jamie and Claire's first meeting.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finding my mojo again, I hope you all enjoy!

Why I had let Geillis convince me to go out on a date was one thing. Why I had let Geillis to go out on a date with a man from a dating app called Tinder was a whole other issue I was not quite ready to fight. _(Why had I allowed her?)_

Rationally deep down I knew I had secluded myself. I was nearing three years since I had broken off my engagement. Three years since I had last even shared a piece of myself with a man. I had given Frank Randall all of myself while losing pieces of myself in the process.

I had been a nurse making her way through med school when he got a job at a highly esteemed university. I had given up my medical school dream and moved to another country for him. Six months into adjusting to my new life in Scotland, I had come home to find another woman in my bed. With my _fiance._

Hastily packing my bags and running to my friend’s I thought my life and my career were over. Slowly over time, I had taken step after step to regain who I had been before my relationship. I applied back to medical school, finished my remaining classes, and earned a spot in a highly esteemed residency program. During the past three years, I had dived back into my studies and patients. Forgoing many social activities with friends, let alone trying to even find it within myself to date. But after months and months of a stubborn Scot pestering me, I caved.

Now sitting at the pub, I was reminded of all the turmoil that came with going out on a _“first date.”_ Tale as old as time, it was the same again and again- broken hearts searching for their next beau, the man who just wants to get into someone’s pants on that particular night, or the man who couldn’t stop talking about himself. Somehow I had found a man who I suspected checked all three of those stereotypes tonight. And I couldn’t be bothered. 

He was somewhere between telling me about that girl that had broken his heart and how this was his first step in getting back into the _“dating realm”_, but he had long lost me when he couldn’t stop talking about himself. 

I swirled the amber fluid in my tumbler, staring down at the contents. 

“And she got right back with the man. I tried to tell my mate that it would happen, and he encouraged me to try this app….” His voice was subdued. I could barely hear him above the other ramblings at the pub, “And it led me to you…” 

Here it came, the invitation back to his flat. I could sense the sexual frustration oozing from him. 

“It’s rather loud in here,” Suddenly his voice was confident and seemingly entertained, as if he just knew I was going to say yes to going home with him when I couldn’t even remember his name. “Would you like to take this back to my flat?” 

I took the last swig of my whisky. “You are a rather lovely gent, but I had to admit… I didn’t want to come on this date nor do I even recall your name. I begrudgingly came to appease a friend of mine. I’d much preferred to have spent my night studying for my boards than be here over some shallow conversation when you are just trying to get in my pants for the night.” I set the glass firmly on the table. “So no, I would not like to take this back to your flat. There is a young blonde at the other side of the bar that has been admiring you all night, why don’t you try your luck with her?” 

I could hear the nameless date choke on his breath. I smiled at him as he stood, taking his coat, and quietly pushing his chair in, slithering away like the slime that he was. Feeling empowered, I raised my glass to the bartender nodding my head, motioning for a refill on my beverage. He nodded back mouthing at me, “Just a minute.” 

It was then out of nowhere, I felt a hand on the small of my back. 

“Care for some company, _Sassenach_?” I could hear the thick Scottish accent and feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. I was in no mood to tell off another man. 

“If you didn’t just hear me I told off the last man that I was with. I’d rather not have to do it to two men tonight.” At least I was being honest. 

“Ye dinna even wish to hear me out, then?” He walked across the table and I took stock of his features. Even in the dimly lit bar I could tell that he was tall, built like a rugby player, and had the most Scottish head of red hair I had ever seen. But there was something in the way that he spoke to me, a playful banter, a confidence, and a gentleness all that the same time that I couldn’t quite shake.

“I have a feeling even if I tell you no, you will still let me, ‘hear you out.’” I quipped my best attempt at a Scottish accent.

“Ye are a witty one, are ye no’ Sassenach?” He took the empty seat across from me while the bartender set my drink down. 

“I’d be more inclined to be witty if you were to tell me what Sassenach meant.” I reached for the glass but the Scot was quicker snatching it before I could grab it. He attempted a wink but it was the farthest thing from a wink I had ever seen.

I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks, the damn man had already gotten me to smile. 

“Ah so ye do smile.” He took a sip of my whisky. “Sassenach is a Scottish word, it means outsider. Ye are in Scotland and ye have an English accent.” 

“I get it, I’m an outsider here, then?”

“Aye ye are.” He slid the drink across the table. “One that seems to have been set up on a date that ye dinna want to go on.” 

“How did you know that?” I reached for my drink and took a sip as I watched him shake his head in amusement. 

“I was sitting at the table behind ye, doing the same exact thing.” 

“And what might that be?” I took another sip and raised my brow at the mysterious man in front of me. 

“Being on a date that I dinna want to be on. My date couldna start talking about herself and yer date couldn’t stop talking about himself. Seems like they should have been on a date with one another.”

“I see.” I took a breath.

“I can sense that ye have a lot to say if given the chance and I wanted to give ye the chance.” He reached for my glass again, this time brushing his fingers over mine sending chills down my spine. 

“Well, with my story and luck, I think it is safe to say that I am going to hell tonight for how I treated that man.” I tried to quip my best sarcasm, but there was something about this man that made me want to open up to him.

“Between hell now, and hell later, Sassenach,” he said, his speech measured and precise, “I will take later, every time.” He reached for the drink, taking the last sip.

“I’m Jamie, Jamie Fraser. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He stuck his hand out and waited. 

“I’m Claire, Claire Beauchamp.” I placed my hand in his knowing full well, my world was about to be changed forever.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
